


Tickle Torture

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yin Yang Yo fanfics [11]
Category: Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: Comedy, Feathers & Featherplay, Gen, Humor, Laughter, Randomness, Revenge, Tickling, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Some random story about Yin and Yang sentencing one another to tickle torture. First Yin gets tickled by Yang, followed by Yang getting tickled by Yin.Update: Thanks for the 700 views! ^v^





	1. Tickle Torture on Yin

"I've got you now!" Yang said as he grabbed Yin's hands. "And you know what that means!"

Yin whimpered slightly as Yang brought her towards the easy chair and pushed her into it, making her sit down on it. He put her hands behind the chair and locked them into place with handcuffs. With a rope, he tied her feet to an ottoman in front of the chair. He also pulled up her shirt to expose her stomach and ribs. Yin shook her body around and tried to break free, but to no avail. She was trapped.

"Yang, please! I don't want to do this!" she begged.

"Oh, don't worry, Yin. We're both in for a good time!" Yang replied.

Yin didn't think so. Judging by the way she was restrained, and how her shirt was lifted up, she could tell that she was going to be tickle-tortured. She hated that with a passion, but she hated tickling itself even more. She found it completely pointless, and it didn't help that she was so ticklish. Yang, however, absolutely loved it. He had always tickled her, but this was the first time he would ever do something like this. In his mind, it was just for fun, but for her, it was one of her worst nightmares.

Yang brought up both of his forefingers and sent them towards Yin's feet. She cringed and looked away as she saw him do this. Slowly, he started to move his fingers around both her feet, attempting to tickle them. Yin's reaction was near instant. She tried as hard as she could to hold her laughter in, even though it seemed like the tickling feeling was just too much. Right away, it tempted her to surrender and get laughing, but she managed to resist that reflex.

Yang removed his fingers and switched to the underarms. The kind of shirt that Yin was wearing had big enough sleeve holes to reveal both her armpits, which seemed like a setup for Yang. In the exact same way that he tickled her feet, he began to tickle her armpits, expecting as much laughter as before. Yin again tried not to laugh due to the tickling sensation, but was much more successful than before. Yang removed his fingers and looked down at her stomach. If her feet and underarms weren't ticklish enough for her to begin laughing, her weakness must be her torso.

He raised up his right hand and moved it towards Yin's stomach. When he got close enough, he started wiggling his fingers around, which really tickled her. Yin lost all of her strength and finally broke down into laughter. "HA-hahahahahahaha!"

"This must be it!" Yang said to himself and moved his other hand over to her to tickle her with that hand as well. Yin could only helplessly flail around with her laughter. She clenched her fists and shook her head repeatedly, but she couldn't do anything to break free.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT!" Yin managed to say, despite her laughter. Despite that, Yang kept going, tickling all over her stomach and briefly switching to her ribs, getting just as much laughter as before. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"YANG..." Yin tried to catch her breath, but due to being tickled, it was a true challenge. "HAHAHAHA! I SAID, STOP IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'll never stop it. You'll have to beg." Yang continued to tickle her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hahahahahahaha..."

Yin's laughter began to weaken. Perhaps she was on the verge of passing out. Yang stopped tickling her and pulled his hands away from Yin. She stopped laughing and tried to catch her breath, expecting the torture to finally end. Yang looked back down at her feet. If Yin could control her laughter before, maybe he could get her to laugh by tickling her feet now.

Reaching into his shirt pocket, Yang pulled out a single feather. Yin saw what he was holding and gasped in fear. She tried to cover her feet by putting them on the ottoman, but it didn't work. "Yang... you wouldn't dare!"

"Or would I?" Yang countered. Slowly, he began to tickle Yin's feet with the feather.

The moment the harmless but effective weapon touched the soles of her feet, Yin completely lost control and broke out into loud laughter. Her feet were much more ticklish when a feather was used on them, but if they were tickled without one, they only tickled about half as much. "HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I thought you weren't any good here," Yang stated.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YANG... HAHAHAHAHAHA! I SWEAR... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WILL... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KILL YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"And how are you gonna do that?" Yang asked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHEN WE'RE... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DONE... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THEN... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MY TURN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"So you think you can get me as much as I'm getting you, huh?" Yang continued the tickling, caressing his sister's feet with the feather as she continued to laugh her head off. Her eyes were watering with every second he tickled her. "Well, you can't!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! STOP... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BREATHE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hahahahahahahahahaha..." Yin again lost her breath and her laughter got softer and softer before they stopped all together. Closing her eyes, she passed out and began to sleep.

With that, Yang stopped tickling her and removed the feather before putting it back into his shirt pocket. He set Yin's body free from this position. What he didn't know was that Yin was planning to get revenge on him later, when she wasn't so tired out.


	2. Tickle Torture on Yang

It had been about two days since Yang had tickle-tortured Yin and caused her to pass out. She was still mad at him for doing it, but didn't immediately get him in return. She was waiting for the right moment to get her revenge on Yang.

After Yin and Yang had finished defeating all of the monsters for the day, they returned to their dojo. Yang seemed to have been tired out, as the moment he made it inside, he walked into the living room, sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Yin had been thinking about all of the ways to tickle-torture her brother for what felt like forever. Only now, however, did she decide that the time had come.

While Yang was watching TV, Yin snuck into the living room. She stayed as quiet as she could so that Yang wouldn't suspect a thing. When she made it behind the couch, right behind Yang's head, she took out a hammer and whacked Yang directly on the head. Yang immediately passed out, and Yin dragged him off into his bedroom.

Once she made it in there, she threw Yang on the bed. Then, levitating some strong ropes into view, she tied his hands to the bed poles closest to his head, and she tied his ankles to the end of the bed. She then waited a few minutes for him to regain consciousness.

Eventually, Yang's eyes opened slowly. He groaned in severe discomfort, and he had a pounding headache from when Yin hit him on the head. He looked around to see that he was in his bedroom, and he saw Yin in here with him. Unless she got his permission, Yang didn't like when his sister was in his room.

"Yin...?" he asked, questioning if it was really her. He tried to move his arms, but since they were tied over his head, he couldn't move them even slightly. He tried to move his legs, but since they were tied as well, he couldn't move them, either. "What the heck...? Yin, why'd you do this to me?"

"Remember that one time when you were tickling me?" Yin asked. "I tried to warn you that I would tie you up like this, but you didn't listen."

"Well, if you hadn't been laughing so much, I probably would have," Yang responded. "Now let me go, or you'll be sorry!"

"I'm not gonna let you go, Yang," Yin said. "At least, not after I get my revenge on you for tickling me until I passed out."

"And how are you gonna do that?" Yang asked. He must have been a true idiot if he could ask that without guessing what Yin was up to.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yin asked. Then, she reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out a single feather, causing Yang to cringe.

"Oh, pellets..." Yang immediately realized what he was in for. "Not that! Anything but that! Yin, whatever you do, don't tickle me!"

"Why shouldn't I, Yang? Are you ticklish?"

"Um... No! No, I'm not!" Yang pulled a lie. "You can't make me laugh by tickling me, even with that!"

"We'll see about that," Yin said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Yang could feel his heart racing as Yin approached him. She pulled up his shirt, revealing his stomach. Moving the feather towards her victim's torso, she began to tickle him by slowly moving the feather around his stomach. She made sure to watch Yang's expression closely. Right now, he was trying as hard as he could to hold his laughter in, but since she could see him smiling, it didn't seem to be quite working. Yin knew that Yang had been lying, and she was delighted. She continued to tickle his belly for an entire minute, expecting him to eventually break out into laughter, but he didn't. Thinking quickly, Yin removed the feather, then placed a single forefinger on his side and started tickling there, and that worked.

"HAAAAA-hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Yang started laughing loudly. He couldn't help himself; his sides were much more ticklish than his stomach. "Yin! Stop it! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Yin didn't listen, however. She simply removed her finger from Yang's side and proceeded to move the feather to his side. She resumed tickling him, and he started to laugh harder.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YIN! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" 

Yang begged Yin to stop tickling him, but she still didn't listen. She continued moving the feather around his side, listening to his laughter as she did. She enjoyed hearing it, but she wondered to herself if Yang had other ticklish places. A few seconds later, she removed the feather, and then pulled up his shirt a bit higher until his underarms were revealed. She then moved the feather under Yang's armpit and started tickling him there. He resumed laughing, but not as hard or as loud as before.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Yin! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Even though his armpits weren't as ticklish as his sides, he couldn't help but continue to laugh and giggle. "Stop! Hahahahahahahaha! I'm really... hahahahahahahaha! Really ticklish! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"I knew you were lying about saying you weren't ticklish, Yang," Yin said as she kept tickling him.

At least a minute later, she stopped and removed the feather from Yang's armpit. He was panting repeatedly, trying to catch his breath. Then, Yin had another sudden thought. If both his underarms, stomach and sides were ticklish, would his feet be ticklish as well? She really wanted to know if that was true. She looked down at Yang's feet and walked over to the front of the bed. She moved her feather towards one of the soles of Yang's feet, and began to tickle him. He immediately started laughing again.

"HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! STOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOP IT!" Since his feet were the most ticklish spot, Yang couldn't stop laughing once Yin started tickling him. "YIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIN!!"

Yin heard him say her name, but now that she had figured out where Yang was the most ticklish, she didn't want to stop. She never wanted to stop. She wanted to tickle Yang for as long as he could handle. All of a sudden, she stopped and removed the feather from Yang's foot. Yang stopped laughing and started to pant repeatedly, trying to catch his breath. Once he had completely recovered, Yin reached into her other shirt pocket and pulled out another feather, causing Yang's eyes to widen in fear.

"Yin, please, I've had enough..." Yang tried to get her not to tickle him again, but she didn't want to listen.

"No, you haven't!" Yin said, and then placed both of the feathers on Yang's feet and started tickling both of them at the same time, stroking up and down as fast as she could. "Tickle-tickle-tickle!"

"HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Yang again lost control of his laughter. "YIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIIIIN!!! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEASE!! STOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOP!! I'M SOHAHAHAHAHAHAHORRY I TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLED YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU!!!"

"I don't think you're sorry. When you did this to me, you made me pass out, so I'm gonna keep tickling you until you pass out!" Yin continued to tickle his feet as she listened to him laughing uncontrollably. She didn't care that her brother was losing his breath. He was the one who caused her to pass out by over-tickling her, so he deserved to be tickled until he suffered exactly the same fate. "Goochie-goochie-goo!"

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Yang continued to laugh. His face started to turn red from being unable to catch his breath. "I HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHATE YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU FOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOR THIHIHIHIHIHIHIS, YIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIN! YOU'RE GONNAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA KIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHILL MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEE!"

"That is wonderful," Yin said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahahahahaha..." Yang's laughter started to weaken. Yin knew that he was going to pass out, just like she intended him to, so she continued to tickle his feet with the feathers that she had in her hands. "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha... hahahahahaha..."

Yang finally stopped laughing and passed out. Yin stopped tickling him, removed the feathers from his feet and put them back in her shirt pockets. She then untied Yang from the ropes so that it would look like he was taking a nap. She then turned around and walked out of his room.


End file.
